


dance our dearest diversion

by freedomatsea



Series: Historical Pieces [5]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, Sex, Smut, set late in 'Brocket Hall'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: He had made a grievous mistake. A mistake that had proven to be most cruel. Torturous for both of them. How could he have been so foolish? And instead of confessing the ache he felt in his chest, he’d talked of rooks and rebuffed her. Only a fool would say no to Victoria. That was him – a fool.





	dance our dearest diversion

Lord Melbourne excused himself for Leopold’s company, casting a lingering look in Victoria’s direction before he exited the ballroom with quick strides. He needed air.

He needed to return to Brocket Hall.

He had made a grievous mistake. A mistake that had proven to be most cruel. Torturous for _both_ of them. How could he have been so _foolish_? William was fully aware of how Victoria felt, now that she had come before him as a woman. And instead of confessing the ache he felt in his chest, he’d talked of rooks and rebuffed her. Only a fool would say no to Victoria. That was him – a fool.

A fool who should have known better than to don this costume. To masquerade as a man that he could never be. To offer orchids to the Queen who –

“Lord M!”

He came to a halt, hesitantly glancing over his shoulder. “Your Majesty.” He smiled a little, putting on airs, as he turned to face her fully. “Aren’t you shirking someone on your dance card by being out here?”

She pressed her lips together firmly, holding his gaze for a long moment before she finally spoke. “Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?”

“I’m afraid that Brocket Hall is calling, Ma’am.” He said, tucking his hands neatly behind his back. “I have flowers to attend to. Quite particular in their timed waterings, you know.”

“Emma said that you’ve started gardening again for me.”

He frowned, “Did she now?” William sighed. “Perhaps I should have a word with Emma.”

“The orchids were beautiful.” She touched them gently. “If they _were_ grown for me, I’m ever so pleased with them.”

“And if they were grown simply because I was interested in cultivating them again?” He questioned.

“I would still be pleased simply because you gifted me with them.” She moved forward, keeping her gaze fixed on his face. “Lord M, I truly don’t wish for this uncomfortable awkwardness between us to persist.” She whispered, “I want to return to the way things were.”

“I’m afraid that simply cannot be, Ma’am. Words cannot so easily be forgotten or captured once they’ve been set free.” He looked down at her, his brows furrowing together. “The orchids were a mistake. They only sought to compound an already difficult situation.”

“They weren’t a mistake!” She shook her head, stomping her foot most petulantly. “Don’t say that.” Victoria placed her hand over the flowers where she had them fixed to her bosom.

“But they _were_ , Your Majesty.” He shook his head, looking away. “I should’ve followed our conversation at Brocket Hall with my resignation. I should have allowed for a clean break.”

Victoria fell silent for a long moment and he could feel her eyes fixed to his face as he carefully studied the drapery. “Why must it be this way, Lord M? Why must I marry someone I don’t love?”

He sighed, giving her a sideways look. “Your Majesty, I’m afraid you haven’t given _any_ of your would-be suitors enough of a chance to know whether you might love them or not.”

“I know I shall not.” She bit back. “None of them are you.” She all but flung herself at him and he didn’t have the heart to push her away when he noted that she was quietly sobbing against his chest.

If only he hadn’t come. It would have spared them both this heartache.

“Please don’t cry, Ma’am.” He whispered, running his hand over her back. “You’ll worry your guests if your eyes are red.”

She pulled back a little and looked up at him with teary eyes. “Tell me I wasn’t mistaken. I feel like I’ve made such a fool of myself, Lord M. Put me out of my misery.” Her fingers tightened as they clutched at the fabric of his doublet.

He drew in a shallow breath before he spoke. “You weren’t mistaken, Ma’am. But I regret that I did not put a stop to it before it reached that point. We were too much in each other’s company.” His hands instinctively settled at her waist, made to look even smaller than it naturally was thanks to the Elizabethan costume she wore. “I should have made it clear.”

“How would you have done that?”

“Made it clear that my affections were purely that of a doting father figure.” William replied through gritted teeth. That couldn’t have been any further from the truth. A fatherly figure didn’t feel _jealousy_ when he wasn’t the subject of a woman’s flirtations and he had certainly felt jealous watching Victoria dance with the Russian.

She stiffened against him. “Don’t say that. We both know that isn’t true.”

“Of course it’s not.” He assured her, even though he shouldn’t have. And he shouldn’t have kept his hands at her waist, but he wanted to keep her close. He wanted everything he could not have. “But I should have pretended that it was the case. I should have kept you at an arm’s length, Ma’am.”

“Why can’t we marry Lord M?” She questioned desperately. “I’m the Queen! I can do as I wish.”

“I’m afraid you would have a political massacre on your hands.” He warned. “There’s a handful of men here tonight that would see me drawn and quartered before they’d allow that to happen.” His gaze fell to her lips. He wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world.

“I wouldn’t let them touch you.” She whispered, her lashes fluttering as she looked up at him. “I want to marry for love, Lord M. I want to marry _you_.”

“We cannot marry.”

“Then you shall be my companion.” She remarked flippantly.

“I’m afraid _you_ do have to marry, Your Majesty.”

“ _No_.” She said firmly. “I shall die a Virgin Queen if I must.”

“You’re being dramatic.” He said lightly. “This isn’t an opera. England should like to see her Queen married.”

“Her Queen should like to see herself with Lord Melbourne.” She said with a rather petulant tone. It was in matters like this that he could clearly see her age. “You’ve not given me sound reasons. And don’t use _rooks_ as an excuse. Emma told me that’s just what you _want_ me to believe.”

He groaned. “I should like to have a talk with Emma.” William said dryly. “Ma’am, there are a myriad of reasons why a match between us would not work. I am _old_. You are too young to become a widow.”

“You are _hardly_ old!”

“I was married and divorced _before_ you were even born, Ma’am. My son was nearly thirty when he departed this world - a year before you were even crowned Queen. I am _old_.” He said with a sigh.

“You are as handsome as any of my would-be suitors in there.” She said with her head held a little higher. “And I quite like the dappled grey in your hair.”

“That’s a compliment for a steed, not a man, Ma’am.” He shook his head with a smirk and a chuckle.

Her eyes lit up mischievously and his heart quickened as she leaned closer, dropping her voice low. “I should like to _ride_ you like a steed Lord M.”

“Good Lord.” He swore, “Ma’am, that is not talk fitting of a Queen. Where in heaven’s name did you hear such a thing?”

“Women talk.” She said coyly.

“Emma?” He should like to strangle her.

“No. Miss Skerrett.”

He shook his head. “You must return to the ball. They’ll be missing you. They’ll note my absence. You need no more talk than already exists.”

“I don’t care what they say!”

“You should. Your _uncle_ has quite a lot to say on the matter. He could ruin you.” He found himself fanning his fingers out over her waist. “You must return Victoria.” William urged her.

“Please don’t go.” She whispered. “I want to keep talking with you about this. I _need_ resolution.” How could he resist such sweet eyes?

“I should retire to Brocket Hall… but…”

Victoria fixed him with a look. “Go up to my bedchambers.” She whispered in a conspiratorial tone. “Wait for me there.”

“That would be _wildly_ inappropriate.”

“No.” She shook her head, rising up on her toes to press a lingering kiss to his cheek, her lips close to his ear as she added. “Go there and wait for me. That is a direct order from your Queen.” She warned as she pulled back. “I plan to retire soon and should like to continue this.”

“My carriage-“

“I’ll ensure it looks as though you’ve left.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” He caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

This was a mistake.

Staying would only make it worse. How could he let it continue to spiral out of control? He was meant to guide her, not lead her astray. But it would seem that he was a far weaker man than he’d once believed himself to be.

* * *

He sat awkwardly at the foot of her bed, watching as Dash played with a stuffed toy of his. It had been nearly an hour since he’d found himself in the Queen’s chambers and he wondered if it wasn’t too late to attempt escape. Of course, his carriage had been whisked away to who knew where, but he was still decently spry on his feet.

“It’s quite alright Miss Skerrett.” Victoria assured her dresser, on the other side of the door to her bedchamber. “I can manage by myself.”

“You’ve got yourself a fellow in there, haven’t you?” Her dresser teased. “I bet it’s that Lord Melbourne.”

“ _Shhh_!” Victoria chastised, before she dismissed the young woman. She briskly entered her bedchamber, unpinning the blonde wig she wore as she stepped inside. “At last, we are alone now.” She remarked, as though what they were doing was the most normal thing.

“Your dresser assumes you’re having a private rendezvous with your Prime Minister? This is _dangerous_ Victoria.” William warned as he sat stiffly at the foot of her bed. “This conversation could have continued tomorrow. Over the dispatch box.”

“ _Victoria_?” She smirked, swaying her hips more than usual as she stepped towards him. “I mean to comment on that earlier. I quite like the way that sounds on your tongue.”

He sighed and raked his hands over his face, “How much have you had to drink?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Only the one glass, Lord M. And it was _hours_ ago. Trust me, I learned from my coronation that champagne should be enjoyed in moderation.” Victoria came to stand before him at the foot of the bed. “You only gave me _one_ reason and to wasn’t a very good reason either.”

“You’ll have to forgive me, Ma’am.” William swallowed thickly, “Your horse comparison distracted me.” He sat up a little straighter, noting the way her eyes lit up at that recollection and cleared his throat. “For one, I _am_ your Prime Minister. Even in retirement, I would be seen as a Whig. It would be devastating for you.”

“But then I would be your wife and their scrutiny would not bother me.”

“Your _Majesty._ ” He rubbed at his temples. “It _should_ bother you. And we’ve been through this already. The crown must remain unaffiliated!”

“I would take on an entirely Tory palace then.” She suggested, lacing her fingers together in front of her. “Anything that would allow me to marry you.”

“You would be marrying beneath you.” William added. “I have nothing to offer you. Any children we bore would not inherit the throne. It would be _chaos_.”

“You said it yourself! The country should like to have an English bridegroom.”

“But not _me._ It can never be me, Victoria.” He rose from the bed, standing close to her. “As much as we might wish it to be - it is simply impossible.” William took her hands in his, smoothing his thumbs over the back of them. “You would be swallowed up by the controversy. Look at what they already say of us.”

“I don’t care what they say. Someone will always have something to say about my life.” Victoria squeezed his hands as she stared up into his eyes. “I just want to be happy.”

“And you will be.” He promised her. “But you must to let me go.”

“I refuse.” Victoria whispered. “ _Please_.”

“ _Victoria_. We cannot do this.”

“I burn for you in a way that I will _never_ burn for another man.” She pressed herself flush against him. “I wish to know you Lord M.”

He couldn’t hold back the groan that slipped from his lips at the sensation of her being pressed against him. It set him alight. “To _know_ me would be to deny your husband his right to your wedding night.”

“I find that I don’t particularly care about what this mythical husband is denied.” She hissed out. “I only care about what you’re trying to deny me.” She ran her hand slowly up his chest, curling it around the back of his neck. “It is _mine_ to give to who I choose to give it to. And I choose you.”

Even on retrospective analysis, William couldn’t be for certain _who_ initiated it. Had it been Victoria - so willing to give herself to him that she couldn’t resist claiming him as her first kiss? Or perhaps it had been him - unable to resist the irresistible any longer. But regardless of who initiated it - they kissed.

Victoria kept herself pressed against him in the most sinful way, her fingers played over the hair at the nape of his neck as their lips slanted over one another. She stepped them backwards until the back of his legs hit against the foot of her bed.

He couldn’t let them go down this path. He _had_ to be the voice of reason. The risk was too great. If anyone learned of this… William pulled back, his hands settling at her waist as he looked down at her. “We can’t do this Victoria.” He breathed out. His pulse was drumming loudly in his ears - deafening. “I can’t do this.”

Victoria flushed pink. “Do you not want me?” She questioned, her voice very quiet, her eyes wide. She looked _so_ innocent. So afraid of being rebuffed. _Again_.

“I want you more than anything in the whole world, Victoria.” William assured her, leaning in to kiss her again. He couldn’t resist her. He was too _weak_ to resist her. “This could destroy you. You must know that.”

“It will be our secret.” Victoria cupped his cheeks. “If you won’t marry me… if I _must_ marry some foolish man I don’t love, please just allow me this William. Forget propriety and decorum for tonight.” She rose up on her toes to kiss him. “I _need_ you.”

William slipped his hand around behind her to tug at the laces of her bodice. “Turn around, Ma’am.” He murmured, now resolute in his decision. “I’m rather out of practice.” He remarked with a nervous sort of chuckle as he worked to loosen the laces.

“Will it hurt?” She questioned, “Lehzen once told me that it would be terribly painful.” Victoria said quietly, helping to pry the fabric from her arms, careful not to prick herself on any of the pins that were holding pieces of it together.

William drew in a shallow breath. She was so young. So innocent. “It _may_ hurt, Victoria. But I intend to avoid hurting you as best as I can.” He assured her, brushing his lips over her newly bared shoulder.

He had almost silenced the little voice in his head that was telling him to _stop now_. The pulse thumping in his ears had drowned it out.

“I couldn’t understand how it would _hurt_. The desire I feel is so overwhelming, I don’t see how it could be painful.” Victoria remarked, smoothing her hands over the front of her corset, looking back over her shoulder at him. “I’m sure Lehzen only speaks on what she’s read in books.”

William chuckled. “Don’t let that desire mislead you. It may very well hurt. You might despise it all.” He warned her, loosening the laces of her skirts then, letting the fabric slip away from her hips to pool around her ankles. “You’re beautiful, Victoria.”

Victoria pressed her lips together primly as she turned around to face him. Her cheeks were pink and her lashes fluttered as she looked up at him. “You are far too dressed, William.”

William laughed and nodded his head, regarding his costume. “I’m afraid I am.” Their banter was light, despite the gravity of what they were on the precipice of.

“We must take care of that.” She retorted as she pushed at his coat, shoving it off his shoulders, leaving it to join her petticoats on the floor. “You looked very handsome tonight, Lord M.” Victoria informed him as she tugged at his cravat, “The green of your doublet brought out your eyes.”

William smiled adoringly at her. “You’re too kind, Ma’am.” He muttered, his hands moving to her hips, feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin fabric of her drawers. “You are _utterly_ sure of this?”

Victoria nodded her head as she dropped the cravat on the floor. “I have never been more sure of anything.” She leaned up and kissed him again, resting her hands against his chest.

He curled his arm around her waist, drawing her in closer. He loved this woman, more than he ought to. Her fingers nimbly worked to unbutton his shirt, at last bringing them skin-to-skin. His own hands worked to loosen the laces of her corset, cursing the infernal contraption from keeping them apart longer than he could bear.

William broke away from the kiss to trail his lips along her jawline, careful not to linger too long, lest he leave a mark on her skin that couldn’t easily be covered. She let out the softest of moans as the last lace of her corset was loosened and it slipped from her skin, allowing her to breath again.

His rough hands skimmed over smooth, untouched skin as he slowly urged her to turn around, so that she was the one pinned against the foot of the bed. He drew back to admire her, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip as he cupped one of her breasts. “You are… exquisite, Victoria.” He remarked, lifting his gaze to study her face as he brushed his thumb over the pebbled peak of her nipple.

She gasped, curling one hand in the fabric of his opened shirt while the other scrambled for purchase in the blankets on her bed. “Oh. _William_.”

His name on her lips made his spine tingle. How could it be that such a perfect creature wanted him? In the face of everything that could destroy her because of him. It was one thing to have your Prime Minister and advisor be a man who had been levelled with, and acquitted of, charges of criminal conversation – it was another thing entirely to be engaged in the very act.

Victoria slipped her hand down his chest until she found her way to the rather prominent bulge in his trousers. “Is it always like this?” She questioned, tenderly brushing her fingers over him.

William swallowed thickly, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to steady his mind. “I-… well… No Ma’am. It’s not always quite so _hard_.” He cracked one eye open before he caught her by the wrist. “I’m aroused. By _you_. And you’ll find this over far too soon if you keep fondling me like that.”

Victoria turned a lovely shade of crimson. “ _Oh_!” She wiggled her wrist out of his hold. “Have I aroused you before?”

He groaned. What was the point of lying? Not when they had come so far. “I often set myself to recalling tedious conversations in Parliament.” William informed her, brushing his knuckles over her cheek before he leaned in to claim another kiss. “Can you sit on the edge of the bed for me?”

She nodded her head once before she gracefully situated herself at the foot of the bed, her hands neatly folded in her lap. Even now, she was ever the Queen. “And what do you intend to do from here?” She questioned, arching a curious brow.

“I doubt Lehzen would ever speak of these things… But perhaps one of your ladies – perhaps Miss Skerrett…” William raked his fingers through his hair and tugged at it a little as he sought after the right words. It had been _quite_ some time since he had last been with an uncertain virgin. A lifetime, even. “Victoria, there are many ways for couples to find pleasure together.”

She tilted her head. “I’m afraid my knowledge on the subject is simply that an _act_ occurs. And that there are differing positions for it.”

“I see.” William nodded. “And that _is_ true. There are a variety of positions.” When he had agreed to be her advisor, he had never imagined himself advising her in these matters. “But there are _other_ ways to achieve… completion.”

Victoria flashed him a nervous smile. “I’m afraid no one has ever mentioned the likes of that around me.” The blush on her cheeks had spread to her chest, colour fanning out over her fair skin.

“Then you’ll learn something new tonight.” William remarked as he rested his hands on her knees, nudging her legs apart gently as he met her gaze. “You’re sure of this?”

“I _need_ you William.” Victoria told him, the open split of her drawers exposing the most intimate part of her to him as she spread her thighs. “ _Please_.”

“Should you change your mind at any time, Victoria…. All you must do is tell me to _stop_.” William assured her as he leaned in to catch her lips, groaning at the lusty way she kissed him in return, her fingers finding their way into his hair. His own hand trailed over her thigh through the fabric of her drawers, moving upwards until he found her bare skin. She was – _so_ wet. He played his fingers over her most delicate folds, his thumb brushing over that little bundle of nerves, testing her response.

Victoria gasped against his lips, kissing him more fiercely as he kept pressure on that spot. He lingered for a few long moments, before he broke away from the kiss, “ _William_.”

“I’m not stopping,” He assured her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before he took a step back, his gaze sweeping over her mostly naked form. William drew her drawers down her hips, tossing them aside as he knelt before her.

He ran his hand over her leg, pressing his lips to the soft flesh of her thigh, trailing tender kisses over her skin.

“What are you doing?” She questioned, her brows furrowed together as she looked down at him as his lips reached her slick flesh. “ _Oh_.” Victoria inhaled, her legs spreading a little wider as his tongue tenderly swept over that little bundle of nerves he’d discovered. “Keep doing that, Lord M.”

William groaned as he worked his mouth over her, trying to draw from her everything she had to offer. He wanted her pliable and at ease for what was to come and better yet, he desired more than anything to bring her pleasure. He wanted her to feel what he vainly hoped no other man could make her feel. Which was selfish – entirely selfish.

“ _William_ –” She gasped, tugging at his hair. “I’m… I don’t know what… _oh_.” Victoria leaned backwards, her back arching and her toes curling as he pushed her towards her first release. She cried out softly as she peaked, her fleshing trembling against his mouth.

His lips and chin were slick with her essence as he sat back on his heels, “ _La petit mort_.” He murmured, before he rose to his feet.

Victoria flopped back on the bed, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to catch her breath. “The little death.” She translated, throwing her arm over her face. “That was exquisite William…”

“There is a _but_ lingering there, Ma’am.” He pointed out as he wiped his lips off with the back of his hand.

She giggled. “ _Mhm_. There is, but a good one. I promise.” Victoria moved quite gracelessly to shift herself further up on her bed, beckoning him to join her. How could he say no?

“And what is it?” He questioned, curling a possessive arm around her waist as he settled onto the bed beside her.

“Is it normal to feel so… _empty_?” She whispered, as though she were afraid that her question was a foolish one.

“No. _No_.” He assuaged her worries. “That is quite normal when… well, for lack of a better description… when a man isn’t _in_ you, Ma’am.” William leaned in to kiss her, the hand that he had curled around her waist slipped down between her thighs, sliding over her sensitive flesh. “What do you want Victoria?”

“You.” She mumbled against his lips as he slowly pressed a single digit into her. “ _Oh_.”

He hesitated, waiting for any sign of discomfort before he pressed a second finger into her, his thumb circling that little bundle of nerves, just to feel her inner muscles clench around his fingers. He truly couldn’t wait any longer. He feared he may very well expire if he didn’t have her.

William pulled his hand away and reached down to tug loose the buttons on his trousers, swallowing thickly as Victoria realized what he was doing and assisted in removing the last offending scrap of fabric that separated him. 

“Is that what they all look like?” She questioned bluntly.

“I haven’t made a study it, but I would presume yes. With some deviation.” He answered with a chuckle that shifted into a groan as Victoria curled her fingers around him.

“I don’t see how…” She arched a brow. “Am I asking too many questions?”

He mirrored her expression and shrugged. “I don’t mind it. Your comfort in these matters is all that matters to me.”

“I just do not see how you’re meant to _fit_.”

“It will.”

Victoria slowly trailed her fingers over the length of him. “I believe I’m ready, Lord M.” She said resolutely, holding his gaze.

He laughed, “You make it sound as though you’re ready to go over dispatches.” William shook his head, a wry grin forming at the corners of his lips. “You may not know this, but _this_ can actually be quite fun.”

“Then show me _fun_ , Lord M.” Victoria said with a bright smile, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved to hover above her.

“And you’re certain…”

“ _Very_.”

William peppered her chest with kisses, dancing them up her neck, before he claimed her mouth in a playful kiss. She laughed against his lips and he used that moment of distraction to press into her. He knew better than to warn her to relax, she would reflexively tense up.

Victoria’s eyes grew wide, her fingernails biting into his shoulders as he stilled within her.

“Victoria?”

She licked her lips and slowly found her words. “It doesn’t hurt. But it’s quite… _overwhelming_?” She suggested.

“Do you wish for me to continue?” His voice was strained as his hands bore down on the mattress to keep himself supported above her. Victoria nodded, clamping her lips together and he slowly drew out of her before pressing back into her, inch by inch. She felt like heaven to him. He could feel the way her inner walls fluttered around him, still sensitive from the previous release he had brought her to.

Somehow, he had gone from thoughts of resignation and putting distance between them, to knowing he could _never_ leave her, especially not now that he knew what it was like to be completely one with her. And perhaps that knowledge just _added_ to the list of reasons he’d given her. But those were not thoughts to dwell on as one found the appropriate pace to take the Queen with. 

“ _Victoria_.” He rasped out as he started to move faster, drawing out and driving back into her. She rocked her hips in time to meet his thrusts, quiet sounds of pleasure slipping from her lips again and again. “That’s it.” William urged her, curling one hand around her hip to guide her movements.

“I love you.” Victoria whispered, leaning up to catch his lips, scraping her teeth gently over his bottom lip as her fingers curled around the back of his neck. “I love you William.”

“You _are_ my heart.” William murmured against her lips. He had known love and heartache, a lifetime before Victoria – and yet still, he would do it all over again if it led him to her. He slipped his hand down between them, teasing her sensitive flesh where they were joined, urging her to find completion again, before he found his own.

Victoria let out a throaty moan in response, her inner muscles fluttering around his flesh as he thrust in and out of her. She clutched at the bedsheets beneath her and her nails bit into his arm as she grabbed hold of him. She cried out, perhaps louder than she should have – but in the moment everything else fell away.

William couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled out of her, cognizant of the risks if he did not. He pumped his hand along his length until he spilled his seed over her lower stomach with a low groan. “Oh, Victoria.” He whispered as he collapsed onto the bed beside her, too exhausted from the moment to do otherwise. “You are…”

Victoria let out a girlish giggle, turning her head to nuzzle at his cheek. “I am what, Lord M?”

“A myriad of words.” He remarked, running his hand along her side. “How are you?” He questioned.

Victoria shifted beside him, curling closer. “A little sore.” She confessed, brushing her lips over his cheek. “But I don’t mind it.”

He smiled a little at her, “ _Good_. Perhaps I should get you cleaned up.”

“Are you going to leave?”

“Not yet,” William assured her. “But I _will_ have to leave, lest we’re discovered here.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he climbed off the bed to fetch the towel from her wash basin.

Victoria was an image of perfection – _and_ intoxication – as she stretched out naked on her bed, her ivory skin was in sharp contrast with the teal duvet she was draped over. “You were magnificent.” She said as he joined her on the bed to wipe away the evidence of their intimacy from her skin. “Is it always like that?” She questioned quietly.

William arched a brow, “If you are with the right person.” He told her as he moved off the bed to return the towel to the basin.

She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him as he gathered up their clothing, draping them over the chair beside her bed. “Was _I_ the right person?”

He glanced back of his shoulder to look at her, “Of course you were.” He let out a sigh as he moved to join her on the bed once more. “In another life this could be so much more than it is.” He reached out and brushed his fingertips over her cheek.

“I love you.” Victoria pressed. “Why can’t love be enough?”

“Well, for one I don’t believe any of your Parliament even knows what love is.” William suggested with a knowing look as he settled onto the mattress beside her. “You know _why_ , Victoria.”

She sighed heavily, curling into his side. “I just wish it weren’t so. I wish we had more time.”

He pressed his lips to her shoulder as he curled his arms around her tightly. “We have tonight.” Come the morning, he would have to don the garments of her Prime Minister. Move forward as though tonight was nothing more than a fever dream. _How_? He didn’t know.

“You’re _not_ like the rooks, are you Lord M?” She asked quietly, playing her fingers over the hair that covered his chest. 

He brushed his lips over her temple, his breath dancing over her skin. “Not in terms of Caro, _no_.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t tell Emma she was right.” Victoria teased.

William held her a little tighter. “That would be _most_ disastrous.” Though Emma was an observant woman and she knew both of them well. She would know that something had transpired between them. Victoria was young and not skilled at masking her emotions. It was only a matter of time before _someone_ suspected that hollow rumors had given way to something more tangible.

“I’m sure they would allow us to marry to avoid a _scandal_.” She mused, “Otherwise, I’m afraid I might find myself pressured to marry my cousin.”

William tightened his hold on her. “ _Shhh_.”

“Good night Lord M.”

He smirked, running his hand over the length of her back. “Good night Your Majesty.” Everything had changed and yet, come morning, it would all return to exactly where it was meant to be. Where it _had_ to be.


End file.
